Enclosed cartons with dispensing features have been used in the past. Many such cartons allow for the creation of dispenser openings by providing dispenser portions demarcated by tear lines. The dispenser portions can be wholly or partially separated from the carton to create an opening from which articles can be removed from the carton. Many conventional dispenser openings, however, provide insufficient access to containers accommodated within the carton. Other dispenser openings may provide sufficient access to containers within a carton, but the sections of the carton removed during opening of the dispenser portion compromise the structural integrity of the carton.